The girl on the wall
by Aura Flare
Summary: What happens when a girl appears on top of Wall Rose with seemingly no memory of her life or how she got there? A story and alot of swearing that's what. (Written from the pov of most characters.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

It had been two years since Wall Maria fell, since the titans had stolen yet more land from humanity and lives were quite literally torn apart. Wall Rose is now the front line of defence, and it is on this wall that the unlikely happened. Thankfully it was not that the titans had broken through the wall, or the cannons had fallen off of the wall. It was in fact the appearance of a girl on the wall in the dead of night. Appearance not in the sense of, a random girl walked to the top of the wall, but as in appearing from thin air, covered in scarlet shining blood. It was only a matter of minutes before she was found.

* * *

 _ **Hannes' p.o.v.**_

* * *

Nights on Wall Rose were fairly quiet, the patrols dazed by promised sleep. I don't usually do the night shifts; I'm a captain of the Garrison after all. Unfortunately for me, a reasonable section of the Garrison got caught up in some fighting along the east side of the Trost District, meaning we need more man power to cover the wall.

The night air was cool; I was using a torch to check for any strange happenings along the wall. The hard stone of the wall glistened in the moonlight as I walked over it. Moments later there was a sickening sloshing sound, followed by a thump behind me. I immediately turned around to find a form that seemed to be covered in a shimmering, red substance.

 _Blood._

It was unmistakeable. I'd seen far too much of it in my lifetime. I ran over to the lying figure, giving a sharp call of "Someone get a physician!" The figure's back was turned away from me, their legs and arms positioned as if to give the impression of sleep. I gently grabbed the person's shoulder turning them over so as not to agitate their probable injuries, to reveal a girl.

She couldn't have been more than sixteen, clad in only a blood soaked shirt and trousers. Her short hair matted with clots of rouge, her face completely covered in the wet substance. The only indication of her gender was the slight curve in her chest. Civilians aren't allowed on top of the wall; yet here she was, covered in thick red blood, it likely being her own. It's hard to tell in the dim torch light.

 _By the Wall… What is a teenage girl doing on top of the wall? And in this state?_ I thought.

"Where's that physician?!" I yelled out to the now slowly amassing group of soldiers.

"Sir! We've sent for one now, he should be here soon."

"Good, she's not going to hold out much longer..." I replied, she didn't seem to be breathing. I started scanning her for possible injuries when suddenly the girl took in a large gasp of breath. Her body heaving with much needed oxygen before she bolted upright.

"Hey calm down, try not to move you might be hur-"

"Where am I? I don't know where I am!" she yelled panicking as her head turned, the girl training her dark blue, questioning eyes on me.

"You're on top of Wall Rose-"

"Where?"

"Wait, what do you mean where?" a fellow guard replied shocked, "you can't exactly miss the fifty meter high walls separating us from the titans."

With this she only seem to become more confused and hysterical.

"I-I," she stuttered, it was at this moment that the Physician arrived, another garrison guard escorting him along the wall.

"Make way, Make way, let me through!" the man exclaimed as he came closer to the small crowd surrounding the girl. She visibly shrank back at the new face, taking herself out of the light casted by the torches.

"Hey don't worry he's not going to hurt you," I reassured, my fellow guards nodding in response, them either following my lead, or too shocked by her appearance to form a sentence.

After that she seemed to calm down, while the doctor looked over her to check for injuries.

"Do you know how you got on this wall?" the question needed to be asked, now that we are fairly certain that she wasn't going to die immediately.

"I-I don't remember"

"Ok, do you have any family we can contact?"

Her face seemed to get more panicked by the second.

"I don't remember much of anything."

I was not expecting that. "Is there anything you do remember?" It couldn't hurt to ask. "Your name maybe?"

"I-I think my name is…" She paused, seeming to think hard.

"Yes?"

"Riella"

* * *

 **Hi, people. this is one of my first fanfictions (I was never going to finish the other one the plot line was shit).**

 **I firstly want to thank the amazing editor for sorting out most of my mistakes, grammer and spelling wise, and secondly my group of friends beta reading this for me after I shoved it in their faces even though they don't like SNK. Thanks guys.**

 **Anyway I hope you all like the story so far and i look forward to writting more.**

 **BTW I DO NOT OWN SNK, IF YOU THOUGHT I DID, WELL WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Pixis's POV**

* * *

It was the morning when I got word of the events of the previous night. A young girl, found on top of Wall Rose covered in blood with no sign or memory of how she got there, not to mention her name. This would all sound far fetched, but I've seen weirder things in my time. Don't take this as blind trust however, I need answers.

At that moment soldier Rheinberger opens the large oak doors of my office, girl in tow. I didn't get a look at her when she was found, but the rest of the Garrison seem to have cleaned her up well. The girl was dressed in a tattered dark green buttoned shirt and black trousers, curiously not a bandage in sight. It seems as though she was unharmed despite the gory implications. Her sleeves are rolled up to her elbows showing several scars, some resembling large claw marks and others obviously nicks from a blade, most looking long since healed. This one definitely hasn't had a lavish life. I gestured for the girl to sit it the chair in front of my desk. The girl looked at her escort for confirmation, the soldier simply nodded. With a worried expression on her pale face the girl sat in the chair, nervously tucking a strand of short raven hair behind her ear. ' _Now, down to business.'_

"Hello Miss…?"

"Riella."

"Just Riella?"

"I'm sorry sir. I-I don't really remember."

I smiled gently. "Well at least you've remembered your manners. I am Commander Pixis of the Garrison, as I am sure you've been told."

This seemed to comfort her slightly as a smile tugged at her mouth, I continued before she could answer.

"So why don't you tell me exactly what you can remember." I gestured for Rheinberger to start taking notes.

Riella stayed silent for a few moments, collecting her thoughts.

"I don't remember much Sir. Just small things really, Trees, Rain and…well, darkness. The only thing that feels solid is a sentence." I looked at her in confusion.

"A sentence?"

She nodded."Yes Sir."

"What would this sentence be?"

She hesitated before saying, with one of the straightest faces I had ever seen. "Riella, get your fucking shit together, you're fourteen for crying out loud!"

With this and Rheinberger's stunned expression I boomed a laugh. _'Oh, this girl has guts,'_ I thought still laughing, _'and she's lying through her teeth.'_

I stopped, the girl's expression unchanging, _'Hmm… This is getting interesting. Let's continue this little charade.'_

"Well that was certainly unexpected" I stated at the child.

"I'm afraid I can't help what I remember, Sir" She said fidgeting under my gaze.

"I can see that," I folded my hands together, resting my elbows on the desk in front of me. "But tell me. What do you think of what you've seen?"

"Sir?"

I smirked. "Is it too much to humor an old man with your thoughts?"

"I- well-no Sir. From what I have seen you all are very kind," She answered, muttering. " More than I deserve."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well to be honest Sir, I'm a stranger. You didn't have to help me on top of that wall. Any of your men could have easily condemned me right there and then." She reasoned, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"I suppose that is true, you were very lucky it seems."

"I know, I can't thank you and your men enough for the kindness you've shown me." She said her eyes glowing with genuine gratitude.

I leant back in my chair letting her words stand for a time.

"Miss Riella, do you know what the Garrison is?"

She replied swiftly "Yes Sir. Mr Hannes, told me."

"And?"

"The Garrison guards the Walls of Humanity against the Titans. Wall Maria was lost two years ago, you now guard Wall Rose." She explained "The wall I was found on."

"Do you know what Titans are?" I asked gauging her reaction. Her face contorted into disgust and anger.

"I saw them when I was on the wall. They look like fuck-ugly arseholes."

I chuckled.

"Shouldn't a young lady have a more delicate vocabulary?"

She smirked gaining more confidence. "With respect Sir, I'm a teenager not a lady. There is a difference." _'Yep, she definitely has guts.'_

"I suppose there is. I assume by that comment that you've seen them?"

"I caught a glimpse when I was coming down the wall." She looked down. "They looked big."

I grinned. "Yes 'big' would be the word."

I paused, taking in everything I had learnt about the girl before making my next statement. Nodding at my subordinate to stop writing, I spoke.

"Riella, I will be honest with you, there are two options available to you at this time."

She looked up

"Firstly, we can hold you in a cell here, until the Military Police come to interrogate you on how you mysteriously appeared on Wall Rose."

She frowned.

"Or, I give you one chance to convince me to enter you into the Garrisons a cadet."

She made a move to speak but I cut her off again.

"Understand that the sentence you say next will determine your path. I suggest you think carefully."

Riella stayed silent for several moments, her face looking at her shoes, new, as her previous ones ruined by the scarlet liquid, as if the answers to her dilemma lay there. Suddenly, she looked up. An air of determination in her eyes.

"I know what it's like to lose everything, everyone. If I can do anything to help people reclaim some aspect of the lives they have lost, then I will gladly fight." The truth of that statement undeniably written across her least she's honest about something.

"Well, looks like we have a new Cadet. Welcome Riella Rose."

"Riella Rose?"

"You don't have a surname, and you were found on top of Wall Rose." I cocked my head "It is rather fitting, no?" The girl nodded.

"I suppose it is Sir."

With this I gestured for her to stand and for my subordinate to escort her out of my office, giving her one final glance as the cadet left. Once the door closed I sighed, opening my desk to start on the appropriate paperwork for the new cadet. I have no doubt that words she spoke were honest, her nature quite obviously kind, if not a bit vulgar. The question now however is whether or not we can trust her. It is certainly not a question of intelligence, the glance she gave as she left the room confirms this. She knows that I will know if she's lying, I'm not worried though.

 _'Hmm... I have always prided myself on my judge of character.'_ I mused, as I continued to fill out the report detailing Miss Riella Rose.

* * *

 **Welp., I'm never writing this late at night again.**

 **Riella: Maybe next time you shouldn't be so lazy.**

 **Oh shut up. I'm tired.**

 **I hope you like the chapter and could maybe review it for me. , I love a bit of constructive criticism.**

 **~Aura**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Armin's POV**

* * *

"Hey Mop-Top!"

"Sir!" I saluted.

"What do they call you maggot?!" The bald instructor demanded.

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina, Sir!"

"Wow, seriously? Why would your parent's curse you with such a dumb name?" The instructor strode closer as I answered.

"It was my Grandfather, Sir!"

"Cadet Arlert, why is a runt like you here?" He leaned down in closer.

' _Wow, he's intimidating._ '

"To help humanity overcome the titan's!"

"That is delightful to hear,"

' _Oh well thank-'_

"you're gonna be a great light snack for them."

' _That was just rude.'_

"Row three about face runt." He yelled as he used my head to turn me around.

' _That was definitely…eventful,'_ I thought. ' _But I guess this is what I signed up for.'_

Our instructor had already gotten through another few cadets by the time I got myself together, moving onto the next poor soul.

"And what do they call you?!"

He stopped in front of girl about five-foot-three with short, boy like scruffy black hair, dark blue eyes and a dark green shirt under the cadet uniform we were all issued. The girl immediately straightened, saluting, her expression shifting from its previous calm smile to a serious mask of calm.

"Riella Rose from Trost Sir!"

"That's a ridiculous name you have there!" he yelled, getting into her face.

"At least it's not Twinkle Sir!"

"Who the hell would name their child twinkle?!"

"Apparently fucking ridiculous people sir!"

' _This girl is doomed_.'

Other cadets shocked faces seemed to agree with me, turning to the scene. Our instructor leaned back, taking a moment to look at Riella.

"Oh really? So why would a little shit like you want to join the military of these `fucking ridiculous people`?" Riella's eyes seemed to visibly darken.

"To be honest Sir, I don't want us to go down without a fight, Sir!" You could see the determination burning in her eyes.

"Hmm…" The bald man grumbled before moving away, seemingly satisfied. "Row four about face!" The row abruptly turned the girl's face hidden from view. Our instructor moved on ahead, butting a Cadet I knew as Jean, him going onto a boy named Marco and then Connie, just before the potato girl incident.

' _I was wrong when I thought Riella was doomed. Apparently we're all dead.'_

' _It was definitely Sasha.'_

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

* * *

' _Why would he do this to me?'_ I thought as I continued to run laps around the camp. ' _I just wanted to eat my baked potato!'_ My feet continued to drag me forward, until the fates decided to add to my misery. I tripped.

Over a pebble.

' _Nooooooooo..! Why would you betray me pebble!'_

My face was racing towards the hard dirt floor and I snapped my eyes shut and braced for and impact.

...That never came.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked me from behind.

"Huh?" I turned my head, catching my breath, to see a short haired girl holding me up, stopping me from hitting that unforgiving ground.

"I said, are you ok?" She repeated, concern etched on her face.

"I-um yeah I'm fine." She smiled."But, not to sound ungrateful or anything, why are you here? Instructor Shadis will kill you if he sees you helping me!" I started as she helped me back up to my feet.

"Eh, I'm already on his shit list. I thought I'd come and keep you company while you run." The girl replied. "I'm Riella by the way, but just call me Ri, it's less of a mouthful." I stared at her in mild shock as she started to jog ahead of me. "Come on slow-poke! Shadis will have your guts if he notices you've stopped!" Ri shouted back. I scrambled into a jog at the notion.

' _I don't want more of my food taken away from me!'_

"I'm Sasha." I said as I matched Ri's pace.

"I know, it's hard to forget the legendary potato girl."

"The what?" Ri smirked.

"The legendary potato girl, you are definitely not living that one down in a hurry."

' _Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?'_

"Hey don't look so depressed, it's not the end of the world." Ri tried to comfort me, as we turned a corner. "It could have been worse."

"How could it have been worse?" I replied with a slight glare.

"Shadis could have thrown the baked potato at someone." I glanced at her in confusion.

"Who would throw a perfectly good baked potato at someone?"

"I would."

"You what?!" I yelled at her in a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Look I've never seen a baked potato like that before, it creeped me out and I panicked okay!"

' _This is hilarious!'_

I laughed, stumbling and almost falling over from the lack of air. ' _This is too good.'_

"Don't laugh! It's not funny! I think I broke Connie's nose!" I stared at her in shock.

"Seriously?" She looked down, embarrassed.

"Yeah it was kind of bleeding." She answered sheepishly, as we ran past a corner of the training grounds. I was still rather confused though.

"Why were you freaked out by a potato?" I asked indignantly. Ri whipped her head towards me.

"They're weird and squishy okay!" I couldn't help it, I started laughing again. Her face contorted into one of annoyance.

"What did I say about not laughing?!" I sniggered.

"But a baked potato, of all things, you were freaked out by a potato! What have you been living under a rock?" Ri looked away for a moment before saying in an amused voice.

"Something like that." We fell into a calm silence, just listening to the pounding of our feet and heavy breaths as we jogged.

"That must have been embarrassing." I said, interrupting our rhythm. Ri smirked.

"Nah, I played it off like the guy was annoying me, it's fine." She said, starting to laugh a little. I smiled.

"Your secrets safe with me." ' _This girl's okay._ ' I thought. 'Maybe _she'll turn out to be a good friend.'_

"I appreciate it, Sasha." Ri replied, an appreciative look on her face.

We continued to run until sunset, chatting as we went, the time seeming to go faster. When we finally stopped we both collapsed on the floor, sweating. The goddess that was Krista gave us food and water, I blacked out after that, missing the conversation between Ymir, Krista and Ri. There was one thing I was certain of however, is that I was glad Ri came to keep me company.

* * *

 **Firstly thank you to all the people who have followed and Favorited.**

 **Ri: you guy's are the best!**

 **Agreed.**

 **Again thank you to the wonderful people who helped me edit this, I don't know what I would do without you lot.**

 **As always reviews are always wellcome.**

 **See you later**

 **~Aura**


End file.
